


The black wolf

by Dydia_Universe08



Series: Mysteries in South Carolina [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, American Revolution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2020-12-24 00:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dydia_Universe08/pseuds/Dydia_Universe08
Summary: Lydia Martin Whitemore is a botanist marrried to the historian Jackson Whitemore. Upon their return from their first honeymoon, Lydia was summoned for a new discovery in the Columbia forest: the Nemeton. But when she gets her hands on this strain, Lydia is projected into another era and she will find something she didn't expect.





	1. Lydia and Jackson

Sometimes people keep things to themselves, they don't say anything because you can think he's stupid. Lydia Martin did not want to tell the story of her disappearance because she did not want to be considered crazy. Maybe if she had come back from where she was, she would have been more unhappy.

* * *

_Columbia 1948._

A car was driving directly to the entrance of the city, a young couple enjoying the life of their newlyweds. They had turned on the radio, the man sang while the woman let herself be rocked by the wind that made her fly her red hair through the victory rolls. Jackson Whittemore and his wife Lydia Martin had returned after six months of their first honeymoon. That's all they wanted to do: go home, snuggle up in their matrimonial bed, have sex all night too. It was always something they agreed on, sex was something that put them on the same page.

  
They had just returned to Jackson's house, they were welcomed by Martha, the servant who had known the couple for many years. When his parents died, Jackson was placed with his uncle and Martha took care of him. Martha can only rejoice to see her little protégée happy with a woman like strawberry blonde.

"How was Scotland Jackson?";Martha asked with a sweet smile. Lydia also stepped forward to greet this great lady and stand next to her husband. There seemed to be joy in being back here with the people he loved. She always got along with Jackson's uncle, the Whittemore are high-ranking, but they are sincere and pleasant people.

"Charming, informative, the scenery was breathtaking." Jackson replied by hanging his coat at the entrance, then cleaning his wife, who was going to add something to Jackson, hastened to ask Martha: "Where is my uncle?"

"He's not here yet, he's in the city archives with Mr. Graham Hale in half an hour, he'll be back. . . If you want. . ."

"Thank you Martha, but don't worry, we already have plans with Lydia!" Jackson took Lydia's hand and went upstairs. Half an hour ago. They had been married for a year, but they are in love for three years. They had met when they were just teenagers, many people were already saying that there would be something between them. Then there was the war and Jackson promised him he would come back. They had written letters to each other, promising to marry her when she returned. They were young, but they knew what they wanted for themselves.

Once in their room, they had kissed each other as if it was an eternity, their mouths were eating each other while they were undressing. Later, the room was replaced by sighs and moans, the newlyweds had once again abandoned each other. Martha looked up at the chandelier moving above her, a mischievous little smile on the corner of her lips.

Lying on her side, Lydia put one arm around her husband's waist and her other free hand drew small circles on her chest with her fingers. Thinking, the young woman had her eyes fixed in front of her. Jackson's hand passed through his red hair curls as he struggled to catch his breath. Lydia felt the rhythm of her heart still beating very quickly, it seemed to have calmed down.

"Do you think this time it's the right one?" Asked the man who was looking at his wife. They have often tried to have a baby but without success. Lydia, for her part, had given up hope. She had always dreamed of a child, but her work took her time.

"Maybe, I don't know. But we've been trying for two years and still nothing. Your uncle doesn't seem happy." Lydia straightened up and leaned against the headboard, lifting the sheets on her body. Mr. Jensen Whittemore was determined to have an heir, but he never succeeded and Jackson is his only nephew. The expansion of the Whittemore family tree was very important, both for future family members and for ancestors. When Lydia got out of bed, she took her clothes and put on her new Paris bra and lace panties. From bed, Jackson looks at her with pinched lips and carnivorous eyes. God, a woman had never made him feel that way before!

As Lydia turned towards him, she crossed her eyes and replied with a smile. "What?" she said, pointing at him again on their bed. Jackson stands up and walks towards her, pulling her to feel her body against hers. Wrapping her legs around her pelvis, Lydia leaned towards him for another kiss. One of Jackson's arms wrapped around his waist, the other creating a path between them to reach his beautiful wife's crotch. Lydia felt her body shake again when two fingers slipped into her white lace, first stroking her folds until they penetrated her. At first, Jackson slowly waved his fingers, then with more force, licking his neck as Lydia bent down in a sigh of pleasure. "Jackson. . . "

"Jackson?"

The two lovers stopped abruptly when Martha's voice rang out. "Jackson your uncle is here!" replied the servant again. The two swear in unison as they dressed quickly to get down and join Jensen. He was a tall man with brown hair and green eyes. His shaved face gave him a severe look, he wore a black suit that curved his thin waist. The uncle shook hands with his nephew and Lydia, who still had the red cheeks of what had just happened. "Unfortunately, I have some good news and some bad news, Jackson. The first is that I have found new information about our ancestor, Officer Harvey Whittemore. But unfortunately, this discovery made me realize that we can no longer work with Mr. Hale." Jensen took off his big hat and coat and gave it to Martha before leaving for the big living room with his briefcase in his hand. Unbelieving, Jackson followed his uncle.

"Miss I'm going to make a tea mixture, would you like some?" Asked Martha behind Lydia who was watching the scene without really understanding. Why did Jensen Whittemore suddenly stop working with Graham Hale at the archives? "I'll help you prepare it, Martha." Lydia replied that she was heading for the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i'm french my english is just bad.


	2. Martha & Alan

Martha had an exceptional nose, her tea blends never failed to surprise. Lydia appreciated helping her in this area, she knew the virtues of certain plants and aromas. In any case, their activity had allowed them to forget why uncle and nephew Whittemore had left them. When their black tea was finished Martha turned to Lydia with a big smile on her face.

"You know, I've always liked to read palms. It's just superstition, but I find it very amusing! May I see your right hand, Lydia?" Martha seemed so enthusiastic about it and Lydia smiled amused. "My destiny will be out of the ordinary? "Lydia asked as she reached out her hand to the maid. "Perhaps it will, madam! " Martha laughed and began to examine the redhead's hand, looking surprised.

"Of all the hands I've ever seen, this one is quite special, I've never seen such a hand! Your thumb for example, it's quite big! This means that you are the kind of woman who doesn't allow yourself to be taken advantage of and that you are also very reckless. " Lydia smiled discreetly at these words and then focused back on her own hand still held by Martha, "Look at your Mount of Venus, it's well domed and that means Jackson won't be going anywhere soon, if you know what I mean! "

The two women were laughing out loud, catching Jensen's eye, who must be very annoyed by this nonsense. "The line of life seems to be divided, it means you're healthy, but some things must have marked you as..." "The war, I lost my father and uncle because of it. "Cut Lydia off with a sigh. Martha gave her a comforting smile before looking at another line that made her frown. "Look how curious, your wedding line is divided! "Lydia looked up in shock. "This means two marriages! " Martha replied.

These words came just as Jackson enter in the room. "Come on, Martha, your stories are like werewolves, nonsense that only serves to confuse your mind!" Werewolves? Where did he come up with that story? Lydia sighed softly and got up from her chair and stood in front of her husband to put her arms around his neck. "Complain, my Mount of Venus is telling us something good! " This didn't seem to satisfy Jackson, who looked up to the sky, and then retreated to leave the room grumbling. "These superstitions will not give us a child Lydia! " So Lydia followed him, quickly catching up with him to face him. When she was angry, she was tough. And Jackson's attitude toward her was not at all to her liking. "It's not by being so unpleasant to me because something in your work has offended you that I'd want to give you a child Jax! Become a man mature first! " With those words she turned around, and went up to her room.

____________________________

Later that night Jackson and Lydia were in bed. They still seemed angry and slept with their backs to each other. Suddenly Jackson jumped to his feet, having heard a scream in the distance. "Lydia! " Jackson cried, shaking his wife.

" Did you hear it? "

Lydia stood up and grunted before to sat down. " What are you talking about, I didn't hear anything. Go back to sleep now! " Lydia turned her back and lay down, but Jackson hadn't said his last word.

"I thought I heard a wolf! " said the young man, standing still in his seat.

"You're not going to start with your wolves again, Jax. There haven't been any in this town for centuries." She wasn't looking at him, she wasn't in the mood and just wanted to sleep. Jackson looked out the window at her, that howl still echoing in her head.

____________________________

The next morning at breakfast the doorbell rang for the Whittemore's. Martha walked to the door and opened it for a man. He was tall, his skin was coffee-coloured and he had a very small beard.

"Excuse me but I wish to speak with Mrs. Lydia Whittemore, I am Alan Deaton, a colleague at work." His voice was calm, he sounded serene and had a small smile on his face. The maid let him in and guided him to the kitchen where Lydia was alone. She got up, was delighted to see Alan again, and came over to give him a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Deaton! Are you here to tell me we're back in business? "Lydia asked cheerfully. Alan smiled and nodded.

"You're as perceptive as ever, Lyds! Don't worry, we're not going very far, my find is in the Beacon Hills Forest. That sounds incredible and I need your help to identify it. "Lydia looked surprised and Martha behind her playing with her eyebrows.

"Looks like the lady's back in business!" 

____________________________

Lydia used to wear her work clothes then, she was now used to wearing these new pants to make work more comfortable. In her bag were her notebooks, pencils, magnifying glasses and other odds and ends. She had gone alone with Alan into the forest, she didn't know when she would be able to come back. In the meantime Alan accompanied her to this place where there was a gigantic stump. "What's this?" she said. "Lydia asked as Alan got closer to her.

"This stump has been here for thousands of years. Three weeks ago it was still big and majestic, but it was cut down by order of the mayor. " Lydia frowned and gnashed her teeth as tons of buzzing sounded around them. Yet there was nothing around them.

"I did some research in the library and found some things! "Alan continued, taking out his notebook to read it. "They say it's a sacred place, druids used to have processions there. He represented the center of the world, but beware of anyone who touches him or harm will come to him. "

  
Lydia laughed. Alan and Martha were always good at telling inspiring stories. For a while she just looked at the stump with a magnifying glass and drew a sketch in her notebook. The type of tree was hard to identify so for the moment Lydia only marked "Nemeton" underneath after Alan's explanation. Her return brought her a lot of stories.


	3. Harvey & the wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the end, a fast apparition of the second main character!

"My notebook! "

cried Lydia, who was poking around in the room she shared with Jackson. Alan will be back in a couple of hours to work on the trunk again, and Lydia had lost her notebook with the drawing of the nemeton. In a panic she threw half her things on the floor, and Jackson didn't know what to tell her. They had been angry since yesterday and Jackson had barely asked how his research had gone. Ah, to talk about the prestigious Harvey Whittemore ancestor with Uncle Jensen he had been there. Harvey Whittemore, commander of the redcoat troops in Beacon Hills. Some people said of him that he was a true bloodthirsty warrior, devoted to his country, others brought back less flattering rumours.

Stories that were of little interest to Lydia, who pretended to be impressed every time the subject came up. While she was still searching on one side of the room, Jackson was still helping her on the other. He wasn't very excited, but what wouldn't he do for his wife?

"Darling, it's not far away. Calm down. Then I can buy you a new one. There are some very nice ones in town! »

Lydia was fulminating and then stopped facing him, raising her arms in the air. "It doesn't matter to you, it's just a notebook! But for me it means a lot of loss! My research that doesn't interest you is very precious!" 

Jackson sighed exasperated himself. Never had they been so angry about such nonsense, but deep down he seemed afraid. Could Martha's superstitions be true? He didn't hope, he didn't imagine his wife leaving him, or seeing himself leaving with another woman. 

"Maybe you dropped it at the place where you searched with Alan yesterday, can you go and check it out? "Suggested Jackson who came up behind her to put a hand on her shoulder. Lydia then calmed down and turned to him, finally smiling and nodding her head.

"You're right, let's go! "Lydia said, taking her face in a cup and putting a quick kiss on her lips.

* * *

Lydia had put her pants back on and set off for the forest, Jackson following her as she took a decisive step forward. She had used Alan's plan that they had used to find the cut trunk, but as they advanced Lydia grinned as she heard buzzing. "God, that noise is unpleasant! "The redhead grumbled, while Jackson behind her, a little behind her, watched in surprise. 

"You were talking about me with my wolves, but I can't hear a thing, dear!" Lydia looked at him surprised and then stopped walking once she was in front of the stump. The notebook was at the foot of the stump, so Jackson went to get it. "He's here! "he cried, before giving her the notebook and looking at the tree again.

"So this is your find? Excuse me, it's nothing exceptional!" Lydia glanced at him blackly as she held the notebook against her. Sometimes she wondered how she could have fallen in love with such an arrogant guy. Maybe because with her he had known how to be gentle, calmer than with others.

"There's nothing to be proud of about a psychopathic ancestor, either." Lydia replied as Jackson swallowed. She had sidelined him once again. The buzzing was louder and less bearable for Lydia. Jackson didn't seem to hear anything and it seemed strange to him.

"We don't know exactly what it is. Alan told me that this strain has inspired many legends. But then again, why do you care?" 

Jackson laughed again and came over to his wife to wrap his arms around her waist. He put sweet kisses on her neck that made Lydia sigh. She tilted her head slightly to the side to reveal a little more of her skin, letting Jackson's hands go through her pants and then her lace to caress her clitoris. He knew how to make up for that fool!

"Feeling more relaxed now? "Murmured Jackson in the hollow of her ear as he continued his sensual caresses on her soaked pussy. 

"Yes!" moaned Lydia weakly as she bit her lip. She took his hand away and lured him for a warm kiss, pushing him to the ground on his back. Lydia stepped over his waist, and undid the waistband of his pants to lower him to mid-thigh. His sex was tense and venomous for her, so she let him take off her stockings so that she would sag on him. Lydia moved her hips slowly over him, looking at him as he closed his eyes and moaned.

"Fuck Lydia! " he grunted as he moved under her to increase the rate of their thrusts. She was hot on top of him, hot and so tight! Throwing her head back, Lydia swung faster over him, while Jackson put a hand between them to rub her clitoris. This gesture sent Lydia overboard as Jackson's hot seed spread through her. She retired and put her clothes back on, without saying a word.

"Are you still angry?" Asked Jackson while dressing with her back turned. Lydia turned to him and grabbed his notebook.

"Maybe so. "She gave him a sly smile before she glanced at the tree stump.The buzzing was still strong, and Lydia came closer to what she had named Nemeton. That noise was now more intense. Frowning her eyebrows, she laid one hand on the wood.

"What more do I have to do to make it up to you? "Said Jackson, laughing. But when he turned to her, Lydia was gone.

* * *

Rising with difficulty, Lydia retrieved her notebook which she kept with her and looked around. It was as if everything around her had changed so she was always in the same place. But Jackson was gone. 

"Jax? "Shouted the young woman. No answer. She tried several times but still nothing. Sighing softly she took to the road in the woods hoping to find him. Except a gunshot rang out, startled her. Hunting was forbidden these days! Shouts rang out, figures moved through the trees. It wasn't the hunt. 

Lydia seemed to see a man dressed in the redcoat uniform with a gun. But he noticed her presence and fired at her. Lydia screamed and ran, he had just missed her. Where was she and what was going on? War re-enactments were not planned for these seasons in South Carolina! The screams and gunfire continued as Lydia was still running in the hope of finding her way back to the Whittemore. 

Except that on the way she stumbled and rolled down a slope before landing near a river. There was agitation near her, so when Lydia got up with difficulty and moaned in pain, an unknown hand was placed over her mouth and dragged her further from the shore. Lydia struggles along the way until the man stops to slap her body against a tree. She was then shocked by this face that she would have recognized among a thousand.

  
"Jackson, what the hell are you doing?"Lydia cried out relieved.

Except that the man will remain silent, studying Lydia's body from his toes to his head. Like he's confused. Lydia hardly swallowed his saliva as she watched him do so, and saw that he gave no answer.

"You're not Jackson. " Strikes the redhead in a small voice. The man in front of her could have been his twin. He had thick light brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a devastating smile, but unlike Jackson his hair was longer and tied in a ponytail. He was then wearing the uniform of the red tunics of his majesty of England as well. 

"No, Madam. I don't know who this man is, probably another distant cousin whose existence is unknown to me, who made you confuse us. " There was a hint of arrogance in her voice, everything Lydia seemed to hate at the time. Not moving from her seat, she frowned and looked him straight in the eyes. 

" Well, who are you? "Asked Lydia uncomfortably. The man always smiled unpleasantly, taking off his hat before bowing to her. What was that joke again? Lydia quietly rolled her eyes before her attacker spoke.

"Captain Harvey Whittemore, in the service of His Majesty of England! "He straightened up and approached her, stroking her chin. "Tell me, who is this Jackson? Aren't you one of those whores in the brothel of the village who escaped? Mrs. Blake shouldn't be happy to see you out in that outfit..." He said, pointing to his chin pants. Outraged Lydia opened her mouth and raised her hand to slap him hard. Harvey's head quickly went to the side, grumbling with surprise.

"You'll pay for this, I'll teach you how I put up with rude little whores! "he grunted as he grabbed her by the hair, sticking her in front of the tree. Quickly he pulled down Lydia's pants and underwear as she struggled and screamed, then unbuttoned her pants. He barely had time to lower it when a large black mass jumped on them, causing the captain to release his grip. Lydia cowered against the tree, frightened by what appeared to be a wolf scratching her attacker's face. Harvey finally lost consciousness, so Lydia got up to grab her sword still in case But the animal contorted in front of her, leaving Lydia speechless.


	4. Derek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally our puppy is here!

Jackson was right, there are wolves in South Carolina. No, there are werewolves! Lydia was terrified, the sword pointed to the man in front of her. He was tall, with black hair, captivate green eyes, but he's also naked. Lydia blushed because she never saw another man naked, Jackson was the only. She wanted to scream again but the man raises his hands. "Calm down madam, I don't want to hurt you okay?"

Lydia doesn't move, but she refused that this guy approaches her. But damn he's so hot! "Who are you?" Asked him calmly. But Lydia doesn't answer the question directly. "Why should I tell you? What do you want from me?" The Wolf man sighs and shakes his head. "Madam we can't stay do you understand? We're at war!" 

Lydia looks at him incredulous and and bursts out laughing. "No! Are you kidding me?" She's still laughing but but someone came up behind her and knocked her out.

* * *

She wakes up in the grass, a plaid covering her, next to a grey horse. Not far from her, the tall man with the icy look is finally dressed. He was getting his horse, glanced at her mais another younger boy cried out. 

"Hey, miss, did you enjoy the view from Hale's ass?" The others laughed loudly but the famous Hale rolls his eyes and growls. "Shut up Isaac!" Answered the wolf man exasperated. But he kneels down in front of Lydia and looks at her with a sly smile. "You still won't say your name?"

Lydia seemed hesitant for a moment, always looking at him coldly. "Lydia. Lydia Martin sir." It's better to use her maiden name, if she'd said Witthemore she'd certainly get them in trouble. For a moment she examined the outfits of each of them. They weren't from today, but Lydia began to seriously wonder if it was all a joke after all. If she asks them what year they're in, they'll probably think she's crazy. 

"Derek Hale." Answered her saviour before raising her up to mount her on his horse. Lydia lets herself in, still dizzy, and turns her head to Derek. "Where are you taking me?" Derek mount behind and wrap the plaid properly around her. "To Hale's Ridge."

Hale's Ridge? This village had been gone for years, it was the birthplace of archivist Graham Hale. Lydia looked at him in amazement and Derek snapped his tongue on his puck to move his horse forward. She believed in it, she was out of her time. How was she going to get home? She was over 100 years away from Jackson. 

"What are we going to do with her?" Asked Isaac behind them. Derek shrugged his shoulders. "We're going to introduce her to Uncle Peter. We'll see if she's a spy for the crown."

Lydia's offended. A spy? If she's a spy, that bastard Harvey Whittemore wouldn't have tried to rape her! Moving on Derek's horse, she elbowed him in the chest and screamed. "You guys are such a bunch of assholes! I'm not a spy, I don't even know how I got here!"

They're all laughing again and Derek was smiling quietly behind her. "We'll take you to Melissa first. She will give you clean clothes and a room for the night." Derek said to her in a reassuring tone. But Lydia doesn't look at him and shrugs her shoulders. Another brown man younger than Derek arrives on his horse next to them and smiles greatly. "Melissa is my mother! She's the best cook in Hale's Ridge!" 

As for Isaac, he was giving Derek a dirty look. "Et moi qui pensais que tu passerais la nuit avec elle chez Jennifer!" Lydia's rolling her eyes. She doesn't know who this woman is, but she understand perfectly well what Isaac is referring to. Derek raised his middle finger and everyone else laughed their hearts out. 

* * *

The next morning, the bedroom door opens noisily, waking Lydia with a start. A curly-haired brunette woman had a tray in her hands and put it on the table next to the bed. "Get up, madam, the noon bells have already rung!" Lydia stretches and blows as she looks at the tray full of food. The woman smiled at her and told her before she left the room. "I'll prepare your toilet and clean clothes for you. After lunch you will go to Lord Peter." Lydia nods her head. "Thanks Melissa." And she gets up to draw the curtains of the room, before settling down on the bed and grabbing the tray to put it on her lap. As she eats her delicious breakfast, she thinks of Jackson. He must be worried to death and Lydia must be looking for a plan to escape from this place.


	5. Peter & Laura

Lydia's dress is long and red, with three-quarter sleeves, white lace trim at the collar and cuffs. Her hair is tied in a bun, she feels like a completely different person. Derek accompanies him to a large house with a full yard. She sees Isaac flirting with young girls, Melissa's son Scott throwing himself into the arms of another boy and the two of them heckling like children. If Lydia is enjoying the scene, Derek rolls his eyes but as usual. "This is Stiles, he's Scott's best friend since childhood. He's also my sister Cora's fiancé." Lydia just smiles but a young blonde girl calls out to them. 

"Good morning sir Derek!" cries the girl with a big smile and Lydia can see the redness on her cheeks. Derek greets her with a brief nod and a smile, and Lydia looks at him mischievously. "Of all the girls I've met, I think you've attracted the prettiest!" Derek chuckles before he shrugs. "Erica? That's right."

Lydia continues to laugh and tease him before they walk through the big door of a rather imposing house. Derek soon takes Lydia into the dining room where a brown woman looking like Derek and an older man are waiting for them.  
  
"Derek! What a pleasure to see you again at last!" exclaimed the man as he stood up and opened his arms. Lydia thinks it's a bit of an exaggeration, and the woman sitting next to him seems to think the same, given the annoyed look she just gave the older man.  
  
"Likewise uncle Peter." Answers Derek by taking him in his arms. "Hello Laura." He adds, doing the same with her. Laura then looks at Lydia before smiling broadly. "Little brother, where did you find this pretty creature?"

Lydia bites her cheek, embarrassed, but Derek elbows her sister. "Don't start, I met Lydia Martin in the forest she was in the company of that bastard Whittemore."

It is then that Peter turns his furious glance towards Lydia. "What was she doing with Whittemore? Did he send her?"

Lydia opens her outraged mouth and makes a dark look at Peter. "Excuse me but I am not a spy! The captain tried to rape me, and your nephew stopped him!"

Laura rolls her eyes while crossing her arms. "Adorable, my brother saves damsels in distress. But then if you're not a spy, what were you doing in such dangerous surroundings near a front?"

Lydia doesn't know what to say, because she had no idea how she ended up here and in this year so far away. So she swallows, before looking at them all. "I'm a botanist, I was doing research."

Laura bursts out laughing, which seems to annoy Lydia. She didn't like this behavior, Laura's arrogance is indeed a small problem that Lydia will surely have to face for a while. Derek doesn't say anything, but Lydia had noticed his look towards her wedding ring with which she was playing nervously. As for Peter, he always keeps his distrustful attitude, then sits down again before declaring.

"A botanist, you say? So you have a solid knowledge of the plants, and certainly the plants of the region. Where do you come from, ma'am?"

"I'm from Columbia." Answers Lydia without paying attention to Derek and Laura's looks. But Derek ends up moving forward in front of her, his clear look troubling Lydia who had never seen such beautiful eyes. "Someone must be waiting for you there, I'll take you there tomorrow with Isaac." Lydia is tempted to say yes, but she couldn't tell them Jackson's identity, they will never believe her. 

"No, no one is waiting for me. I...I had a husband, but he passed away. My mother lives in France and I don't know when she'll be back."

Peter remains skeptical, Laura laughs before turning to her uncle, "Peter it doesn't make sense what she's saying. If her family's not here how could she land near Hale's Ridges?"

Peter sighs and turns to Lydia again "Look, right now we can't trust you. You're going to stay with Melissa and if you say you know something about plants you will support her in her tasks. She is our healer, so a little help would not be a bad thing. Derek, take her to the McCall house. I'll have her bring some other clothes, she won't be wearing this one for dinner."

* * *

Lydia's dress for dinner is navy blue, it highlights her chest a little more. During the fittings Lydia didn't speak, she was upset by Peter's last words. Neither she nor Derek spoke when they went to Melissa's house. Derek is not very talkative either, but his company is pleasant. When she returned to the Hales' house in their huge reception hall, she ignored Laura's disdain. She finally finds Scott and Isaac flirting with two more promiscuous looking girls. Probably girls from the brothel of this Mrs. Blake. Here is Derek who was standing further away in the company of the young Erica. Lydia smiles and thinks back to the first time she saw the young woman. 

It is true that Derek is a handsome man, who can have any woman for himself. The attitude of Erica in front of him does not surprise Lydia. Perhaps in her place, she would have had the same manners. But for Lydia, Jackson remains the first. Without really realizing it, Lydia couldn't take her eyes off Derek. She had never seen him smile so much since they first met, maybe he liked Erica. The redhead comes out of her thoughts when a hand lands on her shoulder, she jumps and turns to Laura.

"My brother always liked to charm naive young ladies like Miss Reyes. But you don't look like his type."

"And how did you deduce that?" Lydia asks with a raised eyebrow. 

"You have character. Erica has no personality, she's just a kid dreaming about her Prince Charming. He won't find any fun with you." Laura smiled before returning to her uncle, who could be heard laughing out loud after probably another pint of beer. 

Lydia turns her head again but Derek and Erica are no longer there. Looking for them, she doesn't see Scott arriving who spills his beer on Lydia's dress. Shouting of surprise, Lydia is about to slap him but Melissa arrives in time to accompany the young woman to clean herself.   
She is angry, firstly because she is surrounded by drunks who have decided to hold her captive here for an indefinite period of time, and secondly because she knows that a young girl's heart may be broken by some kind of arrogant werewolf who is only looking for distraction. 

When Lydia comes back with Melissa after cleaning the corset of her dress which she finds uncomfortable, everyone is seated for dinner. 

Even Derek is present, so is Erica, but they are far from each other. Erica is probably with her parents, and the only free seat Lydia can take is the one next to Derek. He's chewing a piece of bacon, Lydia finds it ragouting. She sighs uncomfortably, especially when Derek lingers on her chest. Next to him she eats cleaner, and the sound of chewing is annoying. Lydia finally breaks the silence, turning her gaze towards him.

"So with Erica? Did you have a good time?"

Derek looks her straight in the eyes and frowns. "What's that?"

"Did you have a good time?" Lydia repeats as if she were talking to a child. 

Derek slyly smiled and continued to eat his meat. "Are you jealous?"

Lydia gave him a cold look before putting his cutlery on the table. "No. I just care about a girl who may not have picked the right one, if you know what I mean."

Derek looks at her surprised, then he laughs and gently shakes his head. Lydia doesn't say anything, but she hates this attitude. Derek stops laughing and rests his eyes on Lydia. "I don't know what was said in the room, but with Erica nothing obscene happened, if that's what you're wondering. I will not take advantage of a young girl who has all her virtue."

Lydia doesn't understand why, but she feels reassured to hear it. However, there are a few things she doesn't understand. Where did they go before the meal started? Lydia nodded her head in response and resumed her meal.Laura had had a lot of fun spreading rumors about her brother. 

"Your sister likes to tell stories that will make people talk."

"Laura? Don't tell me she's the queen in this business!" 

They start laughing at the same time and drink a few sips of wine to calm their chuckles. Peter's eyes were on them, which systematically calms Lydia. So she looked around her. Derek's famous Stiles and Cora, Derek's other sister, were telling dirty stories about sex and poisoning, Isaac was constantly flirting with his tablemates. 

"Mrs. Martin, tell us about your family!"

Lydia recognized Laura's voice and swallowed with difficulty. Derek grunts and Peter asks his niece to lower her voice. The Lord decides to speak again but in a calmer way.

"Excuse her for her indiscretion. But can you tell us about the region of France where your parents are?"

Lydia takes a sip of wine before sighing. It was hot, but Lydia doesn't know if it was the wine or the stress. 

"My parents went up north to see distant cousins! I think they are on the side of Compiègne. I was staying with the mother of my late husband."

Laura rolls her eyes, bored. Derek seems to be the only one who seems really interested. Peter doesn't say anything at the time, then he raises his glass and invites the others to do so."In that case let's toast to Compiègne!"

Lydia feels this hypocrisy but she also makes her toast. The others laughed loudly next door always because of Cora's nonsense. When her meal was over, Lydia got up from her chair and bowed to Peter.

"If you allow me, I wish to go to bed, it is getting late."

Peter smiles in a corner and nods his head calmly.

"Well, I wish you a good night Mrs. Martin. Derek will accompany her to Melissa's and watch over her."

* * *

Derek walks Lydia back to the McCalls' house, allowing himself to go inside. 

"Why would you want to leave the reception? You'll get used to Laura, she doesn't hate you. She's arrogant with everyone."

Lydia turns towards him by smoothing her skirt, and glances at him. "I feel tired, and uncomfortable. I would like to go back home but obviously that will not be the case before a moment. I am mistaken?"

Derek says nothing and sits in a chair. Lydia runs her hands over his face and sighs. She takes it as a yes, and her heart starts beating faster. Poor Jackson, by now he must think she's dead, she had to find him as soon as possible. But Derek finally gets up and takes his hands off Lydia's face.

"Listen to me Lydia, I'll make arrangements to try to send you a convoy to Columbia. I need Peter's approval though, but I'll try to convince him."

Lydia sniffs and looks at him while biting her lip. She was wrong about him, she shouldn't have believed Laura's nonsense. Derek was a gentle person despite his rough appearance and above all an understanding person. But would he believe her true story? She prefers not to say anything. She nodded her head in response, and felt his hand caressing her cheek. She shivers but not because of the cold. 

"Good night, Lydia."

She smiles at him and steps back with a small curtsy. "Good night Derek."

On this Derek leaves the house by closing the door, but before Lydia could perceive a small smile. Once alone, she let herself fall on a chair and could not hold back a few tears. 


End file.
